


Suck my...

by VintageJacqui



Series: Nasir's Brand Speculation Society [4]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageJacqui/pseuds/VintageJacqui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a post on tumblr... this post... http://vintagejacqui.tumblr.com/post/54519993675/darkstariiivvii-after-reading-a-fic-last-night and it had to be done.</p><p>This one isn't like the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suck my...

It was a good crowd. A sea of sweaty bodies, beers, smoke curling into the air from the odd cigarette, glow sticks twisted around wrists… typical students at the university club.

The band were going down well, a mixture of rumbling metal and easy rock, led by Saxa’s accented voice through the tinny microphone. Agron could make out the posters advertising his baby, Fucking Gauls!, the band he’d started two years ago with his brother, now thumping out the rhythm on base, perfectly in synch with Naevia on lead and himself on drums.  They hadn’t made it any further than playing at places like this, students unions and local bars, but Agron was happy playing to anyone who would listen. They were good, really fucking good and it was only a matter of time until someone important took notice. Until then though, Agron put his all into making sure these uni kids had a fucking awesome night.

He scanned the room, he’d never actually been there before, and it had a good vibe. Sort of edgy, like it could be a bar in town instead of on campus. Everyone was dancing, having a good time, and Agron grinned at his brother who was enjoying the show as much as he was. It was only when he let his eyes drift back to the crowd did he see… him.

The most beautiful guy he had ever seen, right in the centre of the dance floor, his body writhing and swaying sexily to the music. Everyone in the room looks at him, but it’s almost like the guy doesn’t know. Maybe he doesn’t care. He oozes confidence and sex, his eyes closing for a few seconds as he drags his hands through his hair, his long, beautiful hair, black as night, and lifts his arms above his head. From where Agron is sitting, he can’t see the guy too clearly, but if he’s not mistaken he’s sure that the little sexpot is wearing leather pants. Tight. Leather. Pants. Agron loses his concentration and drops the beat, earning a glare from Saxa, but he picks it up quick enough that the crowd don’t even know that it happened. He focuses until he feels safe again then lets his eyes seek out the dancing dream again. Those pants, Jesus fucking Christ, they hang so low on the guys hips that Agron is surprised he doesn’t get kicked out for indecent exposure. He bites his lip so hard he tastes blood.

“We’re going to take a short break, but stick around cause we’ll be making your ears bleed again in about half an hour. We are Fucking Gauls! And you guys rock!”

Agron blinked at the sound of Saxa addressing the rapidly decreasing swell of people on the dance floor. The song had finished? Huh? He peeled his eyes away from the hot, leather clad god to look at his band mates. They looked buzzed and excited and they all definitely deserved a beer or two.

“It’s going great guys. Come on, first round is on me.” Agron put down his drumsticks and stood up, pulling at the fabric of his Metallica tee, which was sticking uncomfortably to his chest and back. There were some downsides to beating the living shit out of drums. Sweating like a pig on the surface of the sun was one.

“Shit, he’s still dancing. Did you see him?” Saxa grabbed Agron’s bicep as they jumped down from the stage. She pointed to the guy who was making Agron sweat even more and licked her lips. “Jupiter’s cock he is so hot. Look, he’s got a tattoo… fuck.”

Agron looked, scanning up and down the undulating body only a few feet away from him, his gaze settling on some script adorning the guy’s stomach, so low in fact that it drew his attention to the dark hint of pubic hair peeking out above the waistband of the low slung trousers. Agron felt his dick twitch at the sight.

“I think it says… ‘Suck my…’ Jesus that’s hot, oh gods he’s coming over! Please be straight, please be straight, please be straight,” Saxa chanted, squeezing Agron’s hand.

“Hi,” the guy said when he swaggered to them. “You were all really great. I was wondering if you wanted to dance?” His eyes deep brown eyes had never once left Agron’s. “I’m Nasir.”

Nasir’s confidence was staggering. Saxa grunted and turned away to lean on Naevia, ignoring Duro’s laughter and downing a shot.

“I’m Agron,” Agron replied, holding out his hand for Nasir to shake. Nasir just smiled, slow and casual, effortlessly sexy and took Agron’s hand, pulling him onto the dance floor. He pressed against Agron’s body, his tight black t-shirt riding up with the friction of their bodies. Agron found himself sliding his hands around Nasir’s waist and onto his lower back. They ground together, the music filtering into the room blaring, but not loud enough to dampen the fevered rush of blood in Agron’s ears.

Dancing with Nasir was even better than watching the little man dance. Everyone’s eyes were on him again as he rolled his body to the music, keeping Agron close, using him to move around and against like a human plaything. A few times Nasir would circle Agron like a lion stalking its prey, his hands dragging over Agron’s back or his crotch brushing against Agron’s ass. He was insanely beautiful and Agron knew that every person in the place wanted to be where he was.

“That’s an interesting tattoo you have. My friend was admiring it actually,” Agron said his voice low and gravelly when the music morphed into something slower and more sensual. His hand roamed, cupping Nasir’s ass and squeezing. “Is it by invitation only or do you let anyone…” The implication was left open for Nasir to answer.

Nasir stood up on his tiptoes and took hold of Agron’s face, pulling the bigger man down and crushing their mouths together. Agron moaned, his mouth opening, giving Nasir access to thrust his tongue inside. They made out like teenagers while students danced and drank and chatted around them.

When Nasir pulled away, his lips were swollen and pink and his pupils were blown with lust.

“I don’t let just anyone…” he smirked. “Follow me.”

Agron grinned and let Nasir lead him through the dark room to a door at the back. It looked like a storage room, but Agron didn’t have time to figure out where he was because he was being slammed up against the wall, his back thudding on the plaster. Nasir’s hands were all over him, tugging his t-shirt up and raking his fingers over the dips and grooves of Agron’s abs.

“Oh fuck, Nasir, gods you looked so good out there, drove me crazy, ah, oh fuck…”

Nasir hissed and tugged at the button of Agron’s jeans.

“It was all for you. You know how ridiculous I feel in these god damn ridiculous pants?” Nasir nipped at Agron’s jaw as he dragged down the zipper on his jeans, wasting no time before plunging his hand into Agron’s boxer briefs and wrapping his hand around his cock.

“Fuck, I love them, look so fucking hot… and your tattoo, fuck… let me see it,” Agron pleaded, pushing Nasir’s hand away from his leaking, throbbing dick and dropping to his knees. Nasir’s tattoo was just as sexy up close, so ostentatious and graphic. Agron stuck out his tongue and licked it, tasting the saltiness of Nasir’s skin along with something else, soap maybe, but it was intoxicating whatever it was.

“Do it… fucking do it,” Nasir groaned, grabbing a handful of Agron’s hair and pulling on it. “Suck my dick. Been hard since I first saw you on stage, so gorgeous up there, your arms and gods everything, everything about you.”

Agron ripped the zipper of those orgasmic fucking leather pants down so quickly he thought he’d ripped them.

Commando… fuck the gods, Nasir was going commando.

“Oh fuck,” he moaned as he pulled Nasir’s dick free. He swallowed it down to the root and Nasir cried out in surprise. He gulped, feeling Nasir’s cock twitch in his throat and his eyes watered it was so good. Agron sucked and swallowed and moaned, letting the vibrations run up Nasir’s shaft, making him buck into his mouth, pushing impossibly further into Agron’s throat. He ran his tongue up the length of him and swirled it just under the head, teasing and tickling and then dipping his tongue into the slit before swallowing him down again.

“Agron, yes, oh fuck yes… not gonna last… wait, wait…”

Agron let Nasir’s cock go with a loud, sloppy pop and licked his lips. Nasir grabbed him by the collar and dragged him over to a chair, pretty much throwing him into it and dropping to kneel between his legs.

Nasir finished what he had started and tugged down Agron’s gaping jeans along with his boxers. A smile spread over his face when he saw the tattoo drawn low on Agron’s skin, on the opposite side to his own, but perfectly matched.

“Fuck, we were so drunk when we got these weren’t we? So fucking drunk.” Nasir leaned down to kiss the tattoo, black script that read ‘…dick’, the continuation of the writing on his own body.

Smiling, Agron threaded his fingers into Nasir’s hair. “Yeah, we were. I was rambling about wanted to burn you onto me like a brand, wanted us both to have something to bind us together.”

Nasir lifted Agron’s dick to his mouth and blew on it gently, chuckling when Agron jerked at the sensation.

“Next time, think of something a bit more romantic, yeah? And wait till I’m sober.”

Nasir bobbed his head up and down, his lips stretched around the thick girth of his lover, taking his own cock and fisting it with increasing speed. He hollowed out his cheeks, loving how the silky velvet skin of Agron’s dick felt inside his mouth.

“Nasir, oh fuck…” Agron gasped, his head thrown back against the chair, his eyes rolling back in pleasure as Nasir continued to suck his cock mercilessly. “Fuck, ah, love you, ah, fuck, gonna, gonna come Nasir...”

Agron came in Nasir’s mouth, his muscles making his whole body spasm, and Nasir drank down everything he had to give him. Agron was breathing like he’d just run a marathon and he could barely move after such an intense orgasm, but he lifted his head, needing to see Nasir finish. Nasir’s chest was heaving; his arm moving erratically until his whole body stilled and he came over his fist with a shout of Agron’s name.

“Well… that was hotter then I was hoping for. We should role play more often,” Agron sighed, dragging Nasir to sit awkwardly on his lap. He slung his arm around Nasir’s back and kissed his temple.

“It’s not really going to work once your friends know I’m your boyfriend, will it? Mysterious, slutty student meets hot, giant drummer and they suck each other’s dicks until they come their brains out might make a good porno though.”

Agron laughed louder and tucked his head against Nasir’s damp neck, inhaling the sweet scent of the man he was head over heels in love with.

“No napping. You have music to make and some explaining to do to your friends.” Nasir crawled off Agron’s lap and cleaned himself up as best he could with the hem of his tee. Fucking typical of Agron to come down his throat so he didn’t have to spend the rest of the evening with come stuck to his skin, just typical! “How did you get Duro to pretend he didn’t know me?”

Agron stood and pulled up his boxers and jeans. “I promised to let him borrow my truck next weekend.” He crowded Nasir against the wall and wrapped his arms around him. “I did mean it, you know? About the tattoos, I know they’re random and kind of rude, and we never show anyone but us…”

“Until tonight,” Nasir smiled, wiggling his hips, the leather doing nothing to conceal the crown jewels.

“Yeah, well, this was a one off. Everyone wanted you, but you’re mine… we belong to each other and we have these fucked up brands to show it.”

“I liked showing it off tonight, knowing that no one else would ever touch me. No one but you.”

They kissed, tender and slow, and held each other until a knock on the door startled them.

“Aggy? Teen minutes and we’re on again, dude.” Duro’s muffled voice filtered through the door.

“Uhhh,” Agron growled. “Let’s go. The sooner I finish, the sooner I can take you home. I’ve missed you, can’t fucking wait till half term and I don’t have to be without you for so damn long. I hate that it took my band playing at your uni to be the reason I’ve seen you this month.”

Nasir opened the door and held Agron’s hand. “I know, but I graduate in another two months and we won’t have to be apart so much.”

Weaving through the crowd, Agron smirked when he saw the look on Saxa and Naevia’s faces.

“So, um, you remember me telling you about my boyfriend and you guys thought I was making him up?” Nasir gave a little wave and tried to hoist his trousers up a bit to cover up his bare midriff.

“Um, hi, nice to meet you finally. I’m Nasir and I don’t usually dress like this, I um, we were, we were just…”

“Rubbing all our faces in how gorgeous you are?” Saxa laughed, turning to Agron and glaring. “Fucking hell Agron, you just let me drool all over your boyfriend and never said a word. You should be an actor not a musician.”

The group laughed and Nasir stepped closer to Agron, placing a chaste kiss on his cheek. While the others made their way back on stage Agron hugged Nasir to him and whispered in his ear.

“Do me a favour?” Nasir nodded against his cheek. “Dance like you did before, real slow, showing off your tattoo. Keep your eyes on me, touch yourself all over, get me all worked up again. I want to be ready for round two the second I hit the last beat on those drums, okay?”

Nasir could only mumble in agreement.

“I love you, Nasir,” Agron mouthed as he jumped up on the stage and took his seat.

The music started up again, thunder and sweet melody, and Nasir danced for his man, ghosting his brand with light fingertips, knowing in his heart that Agron would feel the touch against his own.

 

 


End file.
